


Touch

by SocialDisease609



Category: New Mutants (Comics), The New Mutants (2020), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/F, canon soulmates - Freeform, classy make out session, confident rahne?, one bed lmfao, soft 'hold me' dani?, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: An ode to Dani x Rahne. No dialogue drabble fic.They say body language is 90% of all communication. Dani and Rahne have no qualms with their lack of experience, their unfamiliarity to verbalize intimate feelings- they know it will come in time. For now, they have found peace through the language of touch.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help writing them a fic even though I haven’t seen the movie. I’m surprised there aren’t many new fics for them since the film’s release, but I assume it’s due to boycott reasons. This fic is just so I can feel better because I really looked forward to them, but all the negativity attached to the film had me decide not to financially support it. So, out of the overburdening love and excitement I had for this ship’s potential, I bring you this fic:

The thunder had succumbed hours ago, yet Dani hadn’t gone back to her room. When the storm began, late at night, Dani knocked on Rahne’s door gently, praying not to disturb anyone else in the hall. She said she was afraid of storms and wanted to wait it out with the company of a friend. Rahne knew there was a chance that Dani _could have_ been afraid, but her intuition was sharpening when it came to Dani, especially since she knew they weren’t really _just friends_. Not anymore, at least.

She had shared a few kisses with Dani already, private moments of soft, cautious lips. Hands resting on shoulders and hips, starting the beginning stages of the teenage dream forever envied by adults way past their prime. Rahne knew she wasn’t going to stop being Dani’s friend just because their connection was evolving, and Dani wouldn’t either, but this wasn’t a friendly visit. It was Dani’s heart seeking any excuse to continue to grow what they had. She wouldn’t blame Dani or taunt her for using the storm as a reason to see her. Rahne herself had spent many moments throughout the days trying to figure out what else she could come up with that would allow them more time together too.

It was tense at first, Rahne feeling her cheeks warm and her heart thump like a drum line as she held the blanket up for Dani to slip in beside her. It was late after all, and lights out already went into effect, why wouldn’t they wait the storm out in bed? Rahne was going to ask if this was weird. If it made Dani feel like she was expecting a _certain something_. If she felt obliged to be here… but Dani wasted no time scooting closer to her, pleasant warmth circulating through both of them as the newest patient tried to cuddle.

A thunder clapped and Rahne’s hands, which were already gingerly holding Dani’s right shoulder and hip in a sideways embrace, seized protectively. Dani’s hands responded a split second later, gripping Rahne’s ribs, and the mutant tried to burrow herself even further against Rahne’s side. As the rumble began to die down, Rahne nudged her chin against the top of Dani’s head, instinctually wanting her partner to know _everything’s okay now, it’s gone_.

Dani’s fingers released their grip, her fingers now just slowly spreading out, feeling the softness of Rahne’s sweater. Rahne took a deep breath, simply comforted by Dani’s weight and presence against her, and found that Dani mirrored her, her own chest expanding with a breath of contentedness.

A wicked flash of lightning bathed the room in dark blue light and Dani’s leg slid over Rahne’s, bringing their bodies even closer, which Rahne didn’t even think was possible. She wondered if the girl resting her head on her chest could hear her heart beating for her. If Dani knew that heartbeat was a rhythm it never danced before, and that she was responsible for its new melody. Dani seemed to be focused on the drumming in her ear too, and lifted her hand away from Rahne’s ribs to the collar of the girl’s sweater, bunching the fabric in the grip of her fingers, and stretched the collar down an inch or two. Rahne swallowed as Dani lifted her head off her chest, and followed the line of sight of Dani’s eyes; those gorgeous deep brown eyes that in this moonlight were dilated so extremely that they resembled a solar eclipse to the lupine mutant, the reaming slivers of brown being the sun, and her pupils the moon. Dani leaned down to Rahne’s exposed collar bone, her eyes fluttering softly before they closed as she pressed her lips against the skin. One kiss, then another, then a third, all three agonizingly slow and soft- an attempt to calm Rahne’s heart but only made it beat more wild than before. 

Dani sought Rahne’s gaze as she held herself up with one arm, her eyes pondering what she should do, asking what she _could do_ to make Rahne feel more at ease. But there was nothing Dani could do to stop it, Rahne knew, and that didn’t trouble her at all. If she were to die tonight simply from Dani’s warmth, Dani’s lips, Dani’s mysterious eyes… Rahne was completely okay with that. To calm Dani’s concerns, she found Dani’s hand, which was now resting on her stomach as the other girl supported herself with the other, and brought it to her own lips. Her eyes never left Dani’s as she did so, and Dani watched, seemingly holding her breath. Rahne turned Dani’s wrist over, and kissed the sensitive flesh that protected the veins underneath. The gifts of her mutation sent Dani’s own pulse to her ears, the blood rushing feverishly.

Thunder clapped, and Rahne accidently dropped Dani’s hand in surprise. Leaning down, as if seeking shelter, Dani pressed her body against Rahne’s once more, a small whimper escaping her throat.

Rahne wanted to tell her everything was okay, but the words died in her throat as another rumble shook the outside world, the vibration invading the small room, shaking the bedframe just a little. Dani giggled at Rahne’s stolen words, slipping her hands under Rahne’s back and her knee parting Rahne’s leg just for the sake of closeness, and then began to roll their bodies. Rahne’s eyes widened in fear thinking that Dani would roll her completely on top of her, but her lover kept them on their side, simply wishing to make it easier to be face to face.

Dani then reached up with both her hands, her fingertips steadying themselves on Rahne’s cheeks and jaw. Those celestial eyes were upon hers again, seeking permission to continue. Rahne didn’t know what Dani was asking, but knew it entailed her hands, and Rahne found those hands trustworthy. With a practically invisible nod, she consented. Dani’s fingers slowly moved across Rahne’s cheeks to her ears, combing over the shells and grazing behind them and back under her lobes, a thumb coming across to drag against her bottom lip. Rahne parted her mouth slightly to allow Dani her mouth, should she desire to caress her cupid’s bow, but Dani simply pulled Rahne’s bottom lip down just a bit, allowing her to fantasize about its fullness. Her hands then made their way up Rahne’s face, Dani’s other thumb running up the ridge of her nose, then both hands lightly clawed their way into her hair line, tingling Rahne’s spin and raising her skin. Dani’s hands came full circle as they came down the sides of Rahne’s face, ending on holding her jaw at an inclined angle.

“Rahne…” Dani whispered. Not to communicate with her partner, but to name the masterpiece that her fingers had mapped, committing the other mutant’s face to physical memory, embedded in her fingertips, stored away in her mind’s eye.

Besotted, Rahne couldn’t keep her own hands from sliding into Dani’s heavy dark locks, her nails lightly scratching her scalp. Dani’s lips turned up slightly in a hazy smile, her eyes struggling to stay open. Rahne continued the light massage, scrunching the hair into fists, giving a gentle tug here and there, finding more ways to elongate Dani’s pleasure.

Lightning flashed and thunder followed just a second later. Dani’s eyes flickered open, passion swimming in her deep pools of black galaxy. The storm was dangerously close… and Dani didn’t seem to care anymore. There was a seriousness about her gaze, but nothing threatening. She was simply a girl knowing just what she wanted, and nothing, not even a treacherous storm, could stop her. 

Rahne angled her face, more than happy to provide the affection she knew Dani was seeking, and kissed the girl beside her. Her hands moved on their own, claiming Dani’s hips, pulling her against her. Dani didn’t protest, yet rather melted at the growing intimacy, doing her part to deepen the kiss, gripping Rahne’s forearms tightly, ecstasy humming in her blood, thrumming in her heart. Their lips parted for a brief second only to come back together for another expression of budding love. There were soft gasps and shy hands, but no trespassing of unspoken borders. They trusted each other’s hands and lips, trusted that the press of their bodies in this tight embrace was a safe haven. When their lips were finished and their hearts were filled, they ended up completely entwined, listening to the soft padding of raindrops against the window, the storm now miles away. As the two of them felt the drag of sleep pull them under, Rahne let Dani rest her head against her chest once more.

She knew that they wouldn’t wake up in time for Dani to sneak back off to her own room in the morning, but she didn’t care about what Dr. Reyes would think. Something in Rahne’s mind told her what she had with Dani was more important, who cared what the _good doctor_ had in mind? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
